It is known to form slats for Venetian blinds or vertical blinds from continuous strips of aluminum or plastics material, or coated paperboard material.
Commonly, the strip material employed for the fabrication of the individual slats is produced in continuous coils of several hundred feet length. A selected number of selected lengths of the continuous strip are then cut by a jobber in the process of assembling a blind of a specified width and height.
Also, it is common for the strip material to be pre-painted, or, formed from a color plastics material, and, it is also common for the strip material to have been pre-formed for it to present one concave longitudinal surface and an opposite convex longitudinal surface, this being in order to increase the rigidity of a length of a strip material and to stabilize it in an axially straight condition.
The required strips are produced by conventional metal rolling and extrusion techniques, which again form no part of the present invention. Alternatively the strips can be cut from large sheets of material of an appropriate length by conventional cutting techniques.
However, the employment of such techniques results in an axially continuous surface of the strips which has an aesthetically austere appearance, and also, one which is quite highly reflective to both light and sound. This can manifest itself in dazzle due to high reflection when sun strikes the slats, and, an increase in the noise level in rooms employing such Venetian blinds.